


In Two

by jansatabi



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Astrology, Blind Date, F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Meet-Cute, Multi, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Soulmates, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26861143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jansatabi/pseuds/jansatabi
Summary: Jisoo believes in some of pseudosciences - a woman is more alluring when the moon is full, soulmates and the Bermuda Triangles, the string of fates and the healing power of vicks vaporub, and most of whatever she reads on the internet.Haein only considers one truth: Money can buy us happiness.
Relationships: Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK) / Jung Hae In, Kim Jisoo (BLACKPINK)/Park Jinyoung (GOT7)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Of Fortune Cookie

**Author's Note:**

> There this sudden urge to write a story for this pairing since Haein have finally confirmed for Snowdrop. While we're waiting for their drama, I'm here to feed myself and your hunger for Jisoo x Haein ship. 
> 
> Come aboard with me. And apologize for the a slow updates.

**CHAPTER ONE**

There should be love coming her way. That was what the fortune cookie said so. _The love of your life will appear in front of you today._ But Jisoo is already at home. 

Sighed, she sat on her bed and replied to her friends’ messages. She thought maybe she should listen to them. Dating app? Blind date? Or entertain those friends who occasionally try to flirt with her? But she doesn’t want to. She sticks to what she believes in: Fate will bring her LOML unexpectedly.

She was not totally disappointed about it. She just felt very exhausted lately and wanted some spice in her repetitive and boring life. She was happy and content with her job as a media buyer. But ever since the pandemic started, her job has stressed her out.

She stood up and walked over to her table to put her phone and bag down. Her brief talk to her friends did not uplift her mood.

_I should prolly watch American Murder. Or I give into this urge of checking out an item in my online shopping cart._ She mused while walking towards her kitchen. 

  
  


\-----

  
  


After stuffing food and drinking a can of beer, Haein decided to respond to her sister. He just came back from New York and is still staying in a hotel room for quarantine protocol. He misses his family since he’s been away for too long. And more so because he has nothing to do for a week now. 

If not for a job offer, he would have stayed in the City of Dreams - of course, fulfilling some of his dreams. Reality sucked though. He could not avoid his calling.

_Anyways, the work has a great deal._ He pondered to himself. 

He was very ecstatic when he received an email from his agency about this work. There was one thing that always mattered to him… his own wealth. He could enjoy and relax whenever and wherever he would love to. Though he came from a prestigious family, Haein wanted to earn for himself and enjoyed life because he worked hard for it.

And the freedom from Jung family required your own success and wealth. 

Another important reason why he went back to his home country, his sister is getting married two weeks from now. 

_Marriage._ He winced. A word he wasn’t fond of. Not that he did not want to get tied up in the future, he had no choice too but to honor their family tradition of continuing the “bloodline” since he’s the only male child. He just wants to achieve his dreams first before settling down. Marriage isn’t a priority.

_Sucks to be the male in the Jungs._

But thanks to his sister, He doesn’t need to think about it… for now.

  
  
  


\----

  
  


_Irene is getting married. And you’re invited, dear._

A text from Madame Jung - Jisoo’s former boss from her first job as a Production Assistant. Madame Jung was like a friend and their common love for old beliefs and traditions and classic literature brought a harmonious working relationship when she was her boss. 

Madame Jung was a great mentor. And a scary one. It was just, as Jisoo believed, they were born in the same sign that's why they understood each other. And even so they parted their ways five years ago, they kept in touch.

Madame would offer her part-time jobs when they were short of staff. She would ask for Jisoo’s help when there are new PAs to handle. And for almost three years working with her, Jisoo knew these staff might get scared and cry when they worked directly with the Tiger Director. 

She first met Irene in uni - which the Jung Family is part owner. They weren’t close friends but they worked in several university projects that involved their department which helped her land her first job in Madame Jung’s company. 

Come to think about it, she’s much closer to Madame Jung than Irene now. The latter lost contact after she resigned and when Irene went abroad to continue her masteral education. 

_You’re just an old soul. That’s why the boomers like you._ She told herself while typing her reply.

She actually didn’t want to attend the wedding. She was so certain that Madame Jung also invited her amigas. Her _hermosas_ who never fail to ask if she’s single and willing to date their sons. Flattered that these women like her as a person, she knew behind these beautiful faces are controlling moms. 

Sure, mother knows best. But when prestige is at stake, they want their in-laws as sophisticated as they are.

Luckily, Madame Jung is different. 

And unfortunately, it’s hard to say no to her demands.

  
  



	2. Of Wedding Gowns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gossip Girls Jisoo and Jennie: Your secret is our secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I decided to update another chapter. I hope you'll enjoy! Please share your thoughts and thank you for waiting <3

**CHAPTER TWO**

**“My client’s wedding got postponed… But I feel like it is cancelled.”** Jennie said as soon as she sat at the empty chair in front of Jisoo. 

Closing her laptop, she looked at her friend who she hasn't seen Jennie since the lockdown was announced.  **“Well, hello to you, Jen. Long time no see.”** Jisoo smiled then sipped her coffee. 

Now that they’re allowed to at least meet outside and dine for a while, her friend suddenly texted her to meet up. She knew these past few months were rough since Jennie is a wedding designer. Her business is not booming. Still, she was lucky there were couples who planned to get married this year which helped her and her staff to go by.

**“Hi, ma! Oh remember the client I got last year, the one who shared to me she was the illegitimate daughter of this certain tycoon who owned hotel chains here?”** Asked Jennie.

For years of friendship, as much as possible, Jisoo tried to remember every story Jennie shared. Jen has the tendency to re-tell every detail.  _ Classic Gossip Girl Jen _ .  **“Okay… so what about her?”**

**“Apparently, she’s marrying the son of the Kim Empire! Lucky girl! But I’ve heard a rumor about this dude that he's been dating his guy best friend since they were in college.”** Jen suddenly put her phone out and showed her a picture of this heir.

**“WHAT!?! I KNOW HIM. AND IT ISN’T A RUMOR. IS HE INSANE?”** Jisoo exclaimed.

**“I know right! I couldn’t believe it at first. I think we’re just lucky we aren’t born rich RICH. I seriously don’t know what to feel. I pity the girl but sucks to be him too. Why can’t they let him be happy with the person he loves, though?”** Jennie sighed. 

Jisoo thought so. But what could they have done? They could only watch from the sideline.  **“Have you talked to Jinyoung?”** Jen suddenly asked.

**“We always talk, Jen. He’s my best friend, remember? Did he do something stupid again?”** Annoyed at the thought Jinyoung did not share something about his day to day mishap.  **“Ugh.. i’m so sick of him, seriously. We’re getting old and here he is…”**

**“Hey, chill! I was just asking.”** Jen laughed at her friend's reaction. Though she emphasized where Jisoo was coming from. Their guy friend is really a pain in the ass.  **“Have I told you? About his recent friendzone story? The one he met when their team had a zoom meeting? UGH!”** Getting stress, Jisoo took another sip of her coffee.

**“Hold up! Let me order a coffee and cake first. Then, spill all the deets.”** Jennie walked to the counter. When she got back, Jisoo shared another series of Jinyoung’s unfortunate events.

**“Speaking of Irene’s wedding, Will you go with a date?”** Jen asked her friend after she told her that Madame Jung texted last night. 

**“I haven’t received the e-invites yet so I’m not really sure. If I need to, are you up?”** She replied.

**“Can’t. Ask Jinyoung instead. He’ll be happy to see his former crush getting married.”** Then they laughed.

**“You’re so evil!”**

**“We are evil.”** They were laughing again. It wasn’t a secret to their circle of friends that Jinyoung befriended Jisoo because he liked Irene. Since she was the only sophomore student who was close to the said woman, Jinyoung who was in the same year with her asked for her number and help. Which Jisoo gladly accepted since he promised her meal lunch for a month and coffee during their breaks.

Unfortunately, Irene wasn’t into younger guys. The senior also thought that Jinyoung was Jisoo’s suitor since he always waited for them especially when it was late. 

There was also one occasion when she was still working at Madame Jung company where they needed someone to drive them going to Baguio and Jinyoung happily offered. And it was a shock when they found out there and then that Irene was in a relationship with one of the Baguio artists they should meet.

Almost five years of having a crush, Jinyoung got his heart slightly broken. And for Jisoo, she forever remembers the trauma brought by that experience. 

_ Irene is quite wild and adventurous. I just hope I’ll never experience seeing couple sex in the forest again.  _ Jisoo thought in horror.

**“I just hope Irene didn’t try to wear her wedding dress though. For some weird reason, I believe you in this wedding myth. This client of mine, she insisted on trying on the wedding gown. Your thoughts?”** Jennie asked. She knew her friend's obsession with old myths and traditions.

**“She did? Really?! You missed to tell that important detail! I’ve told you to at least advise your clients about wedding myths.”** Jisoo rolled her eyes.

**“Well, I did. But she refused. She said it was more important that the dress suit well than a stupid supertition. She also posted on IG. Now, deleted.”** Jen shared nonchalantly. 

**“I guess, bad luck did happen. And I honestly ain’t worried about Irene since her mom, Madame Jung and her amigas are extremely fond of old beliefs.”** If you would ask her, she’s more concerned about meeting them again.

**“You’re right. I should ask Jinyoung. For all the trouble he caused, it’s payback time.”** Jisoo said to Jen who is still busy strolling to her phone to stalk the said client.

**“Told you. Our friend is handsome. He might be stupid in love but, at least, THE aunties of Manila might stop asking for your hand in marriage in behalf of their sons if you’d bring him with you.”** A laughing Evil Jennie is not funny.


End file.
